


Feel Something

by christinebeckel



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinebeckel/pseuds/christinebeckel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little poem I wrote after 301. Because I am total Clexa trash, in my head it is Clarke speaking to Lexa (about Niylah). But if you ship Bellarke (Not judging... you do you) then you can also interpret it as Bellamy speaking to Clarke (about Gina).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel Something

Feel Something

You turned your back and walked away  
Leaving nothing but a cold, dull ache  
An emptiness I cannot fill  
A loneliness I cannot kill  
You left me in a hollow place  
Now I seek you in another’s face

She presses her body into mine  
And our arms and legs all intertwine  
She moves her lips against my own  
And though I know I’m not alone  
I cannot feel a thing  
I cannot feel a thing

Skin on skin and lips on lips  
I trace her with my fingertips  
I lose myself in her embrace  
But now, eyes closed, I see your face  
You’re not here. She is real  
But you’re my wound she cannot heal

Still I press my body into hers  
And try to satisfy this thirst  
I give her all that’s left of me  
For just one shot of ecstasy  
But I cannot feel a thing  
I cannot feel a thing

I seek salvation in her sheets  
But my demons catch me when I sleep  
If love is weakness, I’m not strong  
I’ve had no peace since you’ve been gone  
But I’ll bite her skin till its red and blue  
I’ll do anything to forget you

Still I cannot feel a thing  
I cannot feel a thing

And I hate you more with every kiss  
'Cause I need your touch like forgiveness  
And I hate you for my soul’s laid bare  
And it yearns for you like my lungs for air  
And above all else I know its true  
That I hate myself for not hating you

Still I lie with her to fool myself  
Into thinking I need no one else  
I make pretend I’m strong and brave  
But we both know it’s you I crave  
And she’s just someone to ease my pain  
Until the day we meet again  
And I finally feel something  
I just want to feel something


End file.
